This invention relates to garment racks for use for displaying merchandise, such as clothing hung on hangers.
A wide variety of such racks are available and in use. It is important that such racks be assemblable quickly, and preferably with a minimum or absence of tools. It is also desirable that as few fasteners as possible be used, so that assembly is quicker, and so that assembly is not impeded by lost parts and the like.
It is also important that a rack be easily assembled and disassembled and that telescoping parts be protected against damage of the decorative surfaces of the parts. If such damage is avoided, parts of the rack need not be replaced when the array presented by the rack is altered.
These desiderata will preferably all be found in a single rack, and it is with such a rack that this invention is concerned.